


冲破黎明 Straight on till Morning

by AkiJune



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Angst, Cap_Ironman Big Bang, Caves, Fuck Or Die, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Porn, M/M, Pining, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Secret Identity, Sex In A Cave, Sex Pollen, Technobabble
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 14:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12411897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiJune/pseuds/AkiJune
Summary: 五年前，托尼·史塔克在一次灾难般的外勤任务后从星际舰队辞职，并且发誓永不回头。他想要的仅仅是能独自于平静中建造曲速引擎。但是，当弗瑞上将带着一个他无论如何都无法拒绝的提议找到他时，托尼才发现宇宙对于他的规划可不仅限于此：他将成为一艘完全由他自己设计的全新飞船——星际联邦-复仇者号的大副，兼任轮机长。不仅如此，复仇者号的舰长是史蒂夫·罗杰斯——地球-罗慕伦战争中的英雄人物。几个世纪以来，所有人都认为史蒂夫已经牺牲了，但他却奇迹般地存活下来……还有着非常、非常高的吸引力。不过托尼要面对的事情永远不会简单。当他与对新舰长的秘密渴望和“不那么安宁”的恐惧斗争时，另一个任务渐渐走入了歧途。同时，托尼还发现史蒂夫也有他自己的秘密—而真相可能会改变一切。





	冲破黎明 Straight on till Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Straight on till Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692669) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 



> 译者的话:
> 
> First of all, I want to say thank you to Sineala for writing this and giving me the permission to translate this huge masterpiece! This is an honour for me. Both Marvel and Star Trek are my OPT, and this work is like a dream that came true! I'm still working on the translation and haven't finished them all. I apologise for my slow pace of working...
> 
> 是的，作死的拖延症译者又开了一个10w字的新坑哈哈哈哈。大概结局就会是两边一起弃坑吧！【不】
> 
> 真的非常喜欢Sineala女神写的这篇文，当时看了一个开头就决定要翻译这篇了，所以也很感谢女神大大给了这篇文章的翻译授权！《星际迷航》是我的本命巨坑，从来没有想到有人能把这盾铁和ST这两个完全不同风格的故事融合得这么好！简直跪碎了膝盖XD
> 
> 这篇翻译还蛮具有挑战性的，女神的文字素养很高，写得特别特别美！希望我能尽力把它的美翻译出来吧……而且这篇文真的非常的ST，涉及了很多ST里面的专业用语，大部分还没有进行过汉化（作为伪·考据党真的可以说是非常头疼了）……总之，我会努力的！！
> 
> 以及感谢Beta君介介和竹宝，感谢你们拯救了我的英语和语文！还要感谢Lola宝宝，是你让我在基本上已经弃坑了的时候重拾了翻译的动力。
> 
> 爱你们！还有爱每一个看这篇翻译的小伙伴们> <
> 
> P.S.:如果有看不懂的地方欢迎踊跃留言，我会努力修改或者加译注的！感谢你们！
> 
> \--------------------------------------------------------------  
> 作者的话:
> 
> 这是我参与2016盾铁Big Bang的作品。这是一篇星际迷航：原初系列（TOS）的AU文。
> 
> 故事发生在2286年，《星际迷航IV：抢救未来》后不久。你并不需要看过TOS电影就能阅读这个故事，但它会给你剧透一些星际迷航II,III,还有IV以及一些剧集里的故事。如果你看过新星际迷航电影系列（AOS），那么你可以运用到《星际迷航：黑暗无界》里的知识。不过，你其实根本就不需要熟悉星际迷航。
> 
> 我已经尽我能，试图遵守星际迷航的官方标准。尽管我加入了一些漫威主题的星舰，还根据漫画调整了一些背景事件，基本的历史与地点都是按照星际迷航来的，间或加入了一些从非经典迷航小说中拿来的设定，并且忽视了那些我还没有读过的。我自己编了一点点星际联邦历史（比如说地球-罗慕伦战争的确切细节）还有大量的科技用词。复仇者这边主要是根据《复仇者V3》的复仇者队伍进行了融合（包括汉克/珍的背景），不过剧情和V3里面发生的故事没有任何关联。除了那些明显来自于星际迷航的名字，这个故事中每一个人拥有的名字都源自漫威宇宙中的某处，甚至包括乌托邦平原造船厂里的船坞工作人员（他们来自损害控制公司）。
> 
> 我很高兴能与Phoenixmetaphor以及Ranoutofrum共事，她们两人都为这个故事提供了精美的插画（还有很多有用的星际迷航宅知识）。我已经在故事中插入了重新编辑过大小的版本，点击即可查看大图。如果你喜欢这些画作，请务必告诉这两位艺术家！AO3上有单独放出的作品：Phoenixmetaphor的画作，以及Ranoutofrum的画作。
> 
> 我想要感谢我的beta君Kalashia以及Veldeia，她们的工作极为出色。除此之外，我还要感谢Gwyn，Lysimache，Magicasen，Morphia，Teyke，以及Traincat给予的帮助，还有整个#cap-im。特别感谢Phoenixmetaphor从头至尾给予这件事的鼓励与支持。
> 
> 内容提示：文中有一些dub-con，我指的是在一个洞穴之中出现的“不性交就会死”的性爱花粉。文中还有一点暴力内容，以及有关酷刑折磨的闪回。此外，因为我个人认为，要是故事中没有位红衫一命呜呼的话，这个故事就没有了《星际迷航》的味道，所以，文中有两位次要角色死亡（为了和V3主题保持一致，他们是三个死于“复仇者解散”事件中的两位。如果你想知道是谁的话可以去查看文末注释[文末注释在原文——译者注]）。  
> 故事开始！

 

 

曲速引擎舱的全息图纸从托尼的工作台投射出来，悬在半空中，散发着浅蓝色的光。光影是来自午后阳光的恩惠，穿越过托尼窗外曼哈顿的天际照射下来，斑驳地铺满了图纸的上半部分。托尼用一只手指旋转着图纸，皱着眉头抿了一小口咖啡。他做了个鬼脸放下杯子，啐，咖啡已经在某个时刻……冷掉了。他怎么可能工作了这么久，嗯？

托尼沮丧地叹了一口气，同时用两根手指捋了捋自己的小胡子。也许他之前记错了数字。“再给我一下能源消耗规划，拜托了，伊俄卡斯忒[1]。”

那些数字体贴地出现在了图纸下方，向着托尼的视线倾斜。然而很不幸，它们和托尼记忆中的完全吻合。托尼再次叹了口气，抬手放上太阳穴，试图在伊俄卡斯忒发现之前阻止隐隐要发作的头疼。他上周已经给自己打了三次无针注射的镇痛药了。其实托尼并不需要向军需官或者首席医疗官报告自己的药物用量，但每当他试图用极具前瞻性的自我调理来代替现代医学奇迹的时候，伊俄卡斯忒都会有些趋于暴躁。他猜想汉克（准确的说是汉克的人工智能实验，这样难道不好玩吗？）给她设置了这个程序。用星际舰队军官的思维模式来看会好理解一些：要是你身在星际舰队，你就得让自己保持良好的工作状态。 而一旦出现问题，你就要尽快将情况告知其他人，因为你得为其他人负责——为你的舰长，舰上的同僚们，还有舰队。

但是，随他去吧。托尼已经不在舰队里了。不再是了。

伊俄卡斯忒那曾经在现实中拥有过的脸在墙上的显示器上浮现出来。她有着金色的眼睛，还有银蓝色的金属皮肤。她那完美又匀称的眉头皱了起来，露出了个带着歉意的表情，“抱歉，托尼，那就是你要的数字。那是我能做到最好的了。”

“这不是你的错，”托尼说，但他又觉得顾虑自家电脑的感受有那么一点点愚蠢，“但我们根本没法在那么小的引擎舱里制造出一个曲速场，不是吗？”他接着眯起眼来，伸出根手指戳在了顶部，“等等。如果你把巴萨德强推进器最小化——”

“托尼。”

“如果你能把他们削掉，比如说，三分之一，那么你就能扩大引擎舱外壳——”

“托尼。”

托尼不情不愿地把注意力从他的新突破上移开来。他瞪着伊俄卡斯忒道：“怎么了？”

“有来电，”伊俄卡斯忒平静地说道，“星际舰队指挥部。”

托尼的胃像被栓了铅块一样坠了下去。他的设计还没有落后于进度，不是吗？不，不，现在还只是周一。“好吧，就告诉特查拉我会在周五前把他的船给他的，跟我们之前说好的一样。”

“不是特查拉准将，”伊俄卡斯忒告诉他，“是弗瑞上将。”

_哦，他妈的。_ 如果来者是那些工程师，或者科学家那类人，他就应付得来。他们之间有种共识：他们出现，他帮他们制造星舰，然后他们离开。但如果是弗瑞的话……好吧，弗瑞是不会离开的。他有想要的东西，他总是有想要的东西。他想要的是同一件事，而答案依然会是“不”。

托尼的手捋过自己的头发，接着猛地拍在了桌上的控制器上，关掉了投影。全息图像闪了一下便消失了。他坐了下来，握起手掌，复又张开，接着将双手放到桌子下面。他的心脏砰砰跳动着，而托尼希望，就好像他这五年以来一直希望的那般并不通晓自己胸膛中每一个突如其来的感觉所意味的东西。

他开始变得有些荒唐了。

他清了清嗓子，咽了口唾沫，又清了一次，“好了，让他听电话吧。”

伊俄卡斯忒的脸消失了，屏幕上跳出了熟悉的画着群星与花环的联邦政党徽章。几秒之后，身着全套制服的尼古拉斯·弗瑞上将出现了。他的太阳穴旁比起上次托尼和他通话的时候又多了一些灰发。他们都渐渐老去了。

弗瑞的那只眼睛瞪着托尼，接着四下环视了一周，看尽了托尼工作间余下的情景。托尼能感到自己的嘴弯出了一丝微笑，因为他绝对在弗瑞失去的左眼那里看到了光学传感器闪烁的光——弗瑞终于用一些更带机械感的东西取代他那老旧的皮质眼罩了。这个时代的修复移植技术所能做到的事情令人惊喜，而托尼要比大多数人都更为了解这一点。

托尼自己的人造心脏可没有那么花里胡哨的装饰，但至少它一直在跳动。这都是舰队亏欠他的。

“史塔克少校，”弗瑞利落地说。好吧，这看起来又会是一场和之前没什么两样的谈话。运气不错。

托尼露出一个僵硬的微笑，“我已经退役了，长官。”

精明如弗瑞，他回给托尼一个同样僵硬的微笑，“你每次都这么说。”

“也许这一次您就会相信我了。”托尼说。

有一声安静且愉悦的哼笑声传了出来。画面采集器在弗瑞向后靠去又倾身回来的时候重新聚焦，就好像他在调整策略似的。看起来他是想让托尼觉得他是一位朋友，而这就是一次随意的闲聊，“你的设计怎么样了？”

“我会在这周结束前完成新捍卫者级[2]的设计，长官。”

“很好，”弗瑞说，“很高兴听到这个。”他意味深长地停顿了一会儿，然后扬起了一边的眉毛。

好吧，这场伪装持续了整整四句话。也许他们是在进步中，但现在是时候认真起来了。

“好吧，”托尼说，“所以你是想要我现在就告诉你‘不’，还是想在我们说亮话以前先走一遍所有的麻烦流程？”

托尼该死地清楚弗瑞想要的一切：他想让托尼回到星际舰队里去。在过去几年里，他已经提出过越来越多不可理喻的提议了。上一次是想把他推上舰长的位子，指挥最新的宪法级[3]星舰驶出旱坞。他好像认为这就是托尼想要拥有的。弗瑞读过任务日志，他应该知道在托尼的指挥下发生过什么事情；当托尼还身负职责时，他见过托尼要为何种事情承担责任。

弗瑞上次向他问起回归之事的时候，托尼终于爆发了。 _看在上帝的份上，_ 他告诉弗瑞， _我根本就不是什么指挥型的人才。我不想要指挥任何东西。外面有无数比我更好的人，他们比我更能胜任这个，而且他们真的想要那个该死的舰长之位。我只想要我的引擎们。恕我直言，长官，让我一个人呆着。  
_  
但现在弗瑞又来了。也许他已经忘记了。

弗瑞脸上的那个笑容几乎称得上是柔软了，他的表情很可能就是一种哄骗，“这次不一样。”

“你上次也是这么说的。”

“这次和上次的不一样。”弗瑞掌心向上，张开双臂直到它们超过了画面采集器的运作范围。他的肢体语言中带上了些坦率还有恳求的意味，比他之前所有的都要坦诚。“这不仅仅是因为我想让你穿回你那身制服。这是因为你是这份工作最适合的人选。拜托了，史塔克。托尼。听下计划不会有任何坏处。”

它没有坏处，托尼的脑袋中有个小小的声音赞同道。他并没有做错任何事。弗瑞想要作出个提议，他可能也会允许托尼提些什么。再说了，要是他真的再一次惹恼弗瑞，弗瑞也许就会找特查拉谈谈，然后特查拉就不会让他再去碰那些为新曲速核准备的蓝图了。

托尼叹了口气，“好吧，那你说吧。”

但是弗瑞摇了摇头，“不是像这样。不是通过通讯器。”

托尼的视线自发地转向了屏幕下方的数据显示器，加密密钥依然在运作。伊俄卡斯忒总是会为每一通从舰队打给他的电话上加密。

“你现在是在安全线路上，”托尼告诉他，“我们进行了端对端加密。”

“还不够好。半小时内到我这来，我会亲自告诉你一切。”

托尼注视着他。这一切都有些奇怪，不仅仅是弗瑞对于额外安全度的坚持——他从来不会在要给托尼一艘星舰的时候坚持与他进行面对面的交流。更重要的是，弗瑞身在星际舰队总指挥部，他在旧金山，四千公里外的地方。“长官？”

弗瑞挑起了一边的眉毛，“有什么问题吗，指挥官？”

“时间有点紧，长官。要是我运气够好的话，四十五分钟后我能在中央火车站得到一个传送机位。”托尼依然不是非常相信这些正从他嘴里说出来的字句。他并没有要答应任何事的意思。他没有。

弗瑞再一次叹气，同时在最近的控制台上敲出几条指令。“好了。你现在有了从中央火车站到普雷西迪奥交通枢纽站的优先许可。走星际舰队通道，我会在1400时与你见面。弗瑞通话完毕。”

在托尼能够提出任何抗议之前，屏幕就暗了下去。他能看见的只有自己的脸倒映在黑暗之中。该死的，他现在把自己卷进什么事情里去了？是什么机密能让弗瑞只能与他面谈？他不得不承认他对此事起的不只是一点好奇心，而那很明显就是弗瑞想要的——正好激起他的冒险意识。

好吧，托尼告诉自己，面前只有一条路能够找出真相。

 

\---------------译注：  
**[1]伊俄卡斯忒(Jocasta)** ，漫威宇宙中奥创给自己制造出来的妻子。奥创绑架了黄蜂女，将其生物能转移进了伊俄卡斯忒的体内，因而她拥有黄蜂女的性格与能力。在意识到奥创的邪恶之后，伊俄卡斯忒帮助复仇者打败了奥创。  
**[2]捍卫者级(Defender-class)** ，星际联邦中星舰的一种级别。  
**[3]宪法级(Constitution-class)** ，星际联邦中星舰的一种级别。著名的星际联邦进取号（NCC-1701）即为此等级。

 

* * *

  
弗瑞挂断电话三十秒之后，托尼才意识到，他得穿上舰队制服才能走舰队通道。这都是弗瑞设下的圈套，就为了让托尼回去，不是吗？  
  
_去你妈的，弗瑞，_  他一边想着， 一边脱下身上的平民装束，再把自己的旧制服从衣柜里拿出来。制服靴子就摆在地上，长裤就在抽屉里，所有的衬衫和外套还挂在那儿，就好像它们一直在等他。他推开以前日常轮值时穿的制服（舰队总部可没有用得上轮机部背心的地方），找到了那件黄色的圆翻领底衫，还有深红色的外套[4]——他的军礼服。所有的绶带都还在外套胸口处的那个尖头舰队徽章下方，形成了一整道满载荣誉的斑斓色彩。但托尼痛恨它们中的每一个：十字星徽章、布兰达勒斯荣誉勋章、星际舰队勇猛奖章、星际舰队杰出英勇表彰[5]。  
  
他宁愿把绶带尽数奉还，只要能阻止人马座三号行星上发生过的一切。  
  
但这根本不可能，他不得不活在现实里。托尼闭着眼睛在原地站了一会儿，抵挡住那些熟悉的、不堪的痛苦。他努力将它们一一咽下，好让自己继续前进。  
  
好了，他能做到的。他毕竟活下来了。  
  
他拉上裤子，将打底衫从头上套过，然后用力蹬进了靴子。厚外套和他印象中的一样合身，肩章翻了下来，扣住了外套。伊俄卡斯忒体贴地将一面墙变成了镜子。托尼看着镜中自己的倒影：他站得笔直，肩膀向后打开。接着，他意识到自己得紧一紧腰带，而肩膀上的布料也多了一块出来。相比起上次穿这套的衣服的时候，他掉了点体重，估计都是肌肉的重量。自从成为一名平民之后，他就没再坚持做那些近身搏斗训练了。  
  
他看起来……像是一名星际舰队的军官，像是一名他再也不愿意成为的人。  
  
_乐观点，_ 他告诉自己， _顶多也就一两个小时。至少在你退休前，他们就放弃了那些恐怖至极的一片式连体制服[6]。_ 这套红色的已经够好了，特别是肩章和打底衫上都是崭新的、代表着轮机部的黄色[7]。至少外套还是红色的。在托尼服役的年代，红色属于轮机部，这让他觉得红色也属于他。就算整个星际舰队都穿着红色的话，他完全没意见。托尼喜欢红色，一直如此。  
  
“伊俄卡斯忒，我走后记得锁门。”说着，他走出门去。  
  
街道上有些拥堵，地行车开得很慢。中央车站照旧充斥着成百上千的上班族，他们正赶着回到位于其他大陆甚至其他星球的家去。托尼一路小跑，穿过了通往月球穿梭机的大门，但他紧接着转了个方向，要往星球内部传送机那里去。人群此时自动为他——身着制服的星际舰队军官，很明显有要务在身——分出条道来。最后，在星际舰队通道里，托尼把手放到了扫描仪上。通行许可闪现出来： _史塔克，安东尼·爱德华，少校。身份确认。_  
  
传送室里的那个苏拉米德[8]少尉转过身来，在托尼冲上传送台时，朝着他（也是通道里唯一的人）挥了挥几只触手，而另外几只触手依旧放在控制器上。  
  
“许可批准，长官，”少尉说道，“正在启动。”  
  
整个世界陷进了一个由金光织成的漩涡，离托尼渐远而去。等一切重新归位之时，出现在托尼眼前的是另一个极为相似的传送室，一名安多利[9]中尉正在里面当值。  
  
“欢迎来到旧金山，指挥官。”她说，语调得体优雅，像是经过无数次练习的成果，“只要穿过西部出口便是前往星际舰队总部及学院马林郡主校区的穿梭机；星际联邦议会大厦位于东部出口外；市内传送则在北部出口。如果您有任何其他问题--”  
  
托尼抿着嘴微笑起来，作出一副无害的样子，“谢谢你，中尉。我不会有事的。”  
  
等他走上台阶，步入阳光，他就开始颤抖起来。旧金山正值夏季，但较之纽约依旧颇为寒冷——托尼有些过于习惯纽约的气候了。不过，从水面上吹来的风清爽凛冽，天空则清澈得令人惊异；大桥在他面前延伸开来，一直通到马林岬角。在那里，学院的建筑群正依偎着金色的山丘。托尼走向栏杆，望向大桥的外面，深深呼吸了几次。远处，一只海鸥鸣叫起来。  
  
托尼曾爱过这里。  
  
他和其他人一样，在学院里度过了四年。那里美好至极，他在那儿学到许多东西，也交到许多好友。他非常自豪能够加入星际舰队，也自豪于许下入职誓言——他内心某依旧如此。星际舰队并没有让他失望，也从未有负于他。  
  
不，他才是那个辜负了舰队的人。  
  
一股哀伤又冰冷的情绪在托尼体内绞成了一团，他的人造心脏也跟着砰砰作响。他的手攥紧了栏杆，指节泛白——他现在站在这儿，想着要回归？他怎么能这样？  
  
这只是个提议，毫无约束力。他没有用鲜血签下自己的名字。  
  
他会听完，接着，他会回家。  
  
  
\---------------译注：  
**[4]根据描述，** 此处的制服是原初电影系列里面的制服。  
**[5]十字星徽章(Star Cross)、布兰达勒斯荣誉勋章(Prendares Ribbon of Commendation)、星际舰队应用奖章(Starfleet Award of Valour)、星际舰队杰出英勇表彰(Starfleet Citation for Conspicuous Gallantry)** 皆为《星际迷航》世界观中的荣誉勋章。  
**[6]此处应该是指星际迷航第一部电影《无限太空》里的制服。** 因其神奇的、难以吐槽的设计被中国粉丝们戏称为“秋衣裤制服”。  
**[7]** 在《原初系列》中轮机部穿红衫，指挥部穿黄杉。但是在之后的24世纪（《下一代》、《深空九号》、《航海家号》），轮机部和指挥部制服颜色对调。轮机部改穿黄杉，而指挥部则是红衫。（但是死的还是轮机/安保的人。）  
**[8]苏拉米德(Sulamid)** 是《星际迷航》中的某外星种族。  
**[9]安多利人(Andorian)** 是《星际迷航》系列中的一个重要类人种族，母星是安多利星。他们有着蓝色的皮肤，头顶有一对触角，是星际联邦的创始行星之一。

 

 

* * *

  
办公室的门快速地打开了。弗瑞从桌子后面抬起头来，在记下了托尼来访后，他就把面前的平板电脑滑到了一边。他的脸上带着客气的微笑，以及完美的无辜，就像他完全没想开口向托尼出现在旧金山的高尚行为致以谢意。  
  
“史塔克指挥官，”弗瑞向托尼点头示意。门在托尼背后关上。“非常准时。”  
  
托尼感到自己挺直了身子，自发地摆出了稍息的姿势，“上将。”  
  
弗瑞挥了挥手，“放松点，坐吧。你想喝点什么吗？咖啡？茶？饮品合成机终于能够做出泰拉茶[10]了。味道很好。”  
  
托尼坐到了最近一把椅子的边缘上——让自己坐得舒服毫无必要。“不了，谢谢您，长官。”  
  
尽管托尼有些拘谨，但弗瑞却带显得从容且平静。他制服外套上肩膀处的扣子开着，整个人向后靠在椅子里。  
  
弗瑞伸出一只手，敲了敲办公桌的控制器。紧接着，他那看上去是镶嵌着胡桃木的橡木桌面（它已经尽其所能去模仿这种古老的纹路了）变成了全息投影发射仪那种光滑的黑色。  
  
“相信我不需要再告诉你，”弗瑞说，“我接下来所说的是机密。”托尼闻言点头。弗瑞的笑意愈发浓厚——这种表情出现在他的脸上非常奇怪，就好像他根本没有隐瞒什么，或者说，至少没有隐瞒很多东西。“但我还没有和你讲明，这将会是千载难逢的机会。”  
  
“您上次也是这么说的，长官。”  
  
弗瑞挑起了一边的眉毛，“我已经告诉过你了，这次不一样。”  
  
弗瑞再次敲了敲办公桌控制器，一台全息图纸读取器出现在两人之间，投射出一个垂直立在桌面上的虚拟页面，上面有蓝色的字。弗瑞转了转页面，让半透明的字面向了托尼。托尼直直盯着它们……他之前读过它们——是他写了它们。  
  
“联邦期刊轮机专题，”弗瑞说道，就好像托尼没有认出来文章标题之上的信笺抬头一样，“2282年，第一百二十一卷，第二期。《通往超曲速[11]的统一路径及其他后曲速理论》，安东尼·史塔克著，星际舰队少校，已退役。”弗瑞向上看去，同时一只手指划过文章所在的位置，引得页面底下的注脚和鸣谢部分浮起了涟漪，“你明白，这不在我的专业范畴内，但就连我也知道这篇文章四年前在轮机界相当轰动。”  
  
真令人意外，托尼眨了眨眼睛，接着继续盯着页面看。这的确是那篇文章。在所有弗瑞可能问他的东西中，他从没想到会是这个——来这里谈论一个不切实际的老旧理论。他没有资源来支持他造出一个可运行的新式超曲速引擎证明自己真的没疯。要是他还在星际舰队中，或是加入任何一个平民造船厂的话，把这个引擎造出来还是有可能的；可是，他只是托尼·史塔克，而且——要谈这件事就没什么委婉的方法——大部分人知道他的人都曾试图判断他在人马座事件之后是否真的疯了。  
  
他依然想不出弗瑞拿出这篇文章意欲何为。“如果说你所谓的‘轰动’是指那年在猎户座四号行星上举办的联邦轮机协会大会上，我在演讲提问环节差点和 _进取号_ 的斯科特中校[12]因此打起来的话，”托尼说，“那么是啊，我觉得这确实算得上是轰动。”  
  
哦，斯科特简直 _气疯了_ 。他们之后还在学术期刊的回复栏里斗争了好几年。就目前看来，在这该死的引擎没被造出来的情况下，托尼的计算是可行的；但是斯科特最终赢得了胜利，他的曲速理论被应用在了建造 _精进号_ [13]的新引擎上。托尼依然怀疑那些曲速核会让二锂失去稳定性，但那就是舰队决定使用的设计，他并没什么立场去指责他们——对手的曲速设计是改装引擎然后塞进已有的引擎舱里，而托尼的提议需要一艘完完全全依着他的引擎来建造的全新飞船。一艘这样的飞船需要极大的发电量，但在同等大小的飞船中，它比其他的都更好。它会是速度最快的飞船。可是，托尼大概永远都没办法证明这个了。  
  
“嗯，”弗瑞向后靠上椅背，双手交叠放在大腿上，“但你从来没有造过一个这样的……新式曲速引擎，不是吗？”  
  
搞什么鬼？弗瑞肯定知道这个问题的答案。  
  
“没有，长官，”这话说出来依然有些让人伤心，“舰队不买账，那么其他人当然也不会想。 _精进号_ 的曲速引擎并不是基于我的成果。舰队只造了一个‘伟大实验’[14]，而我甚至都没有个属于我的船坞。”但事实上，托尼想，弗瑞肯定已经知道了这个。  
  
弗瑞的嘴角扬起了一抹极小的笑意。那抹笑意越来越深，让他之前的冷漠表情碎裂开来，“要是我告诉你，我们在两边都下了注呢？”  
  
那篇轮机文章消失了，取而代之的是一个全息平台。一艘飞船的蓝图出现在了两人之间，一直延伸到了天花板。托尼从来没有见过这样子的飞船，或者说，至少没有在现实里见过。  
  
托尼看着蓝图迅速扩张成一幅三维线框原理图。看得出来，这艘星舰是属于联邦舰队的，但除此之外所有和已存级别都毫无共同之处。它看起来就像是谁拿着一艘宪法级舰船，然后像拉太妃糖一样把它拉长了：一个长长的卵形碟部[15] 以一个比其他星舰更钝的角度从轮机舰体出发向前，取代了原先熟悉的圆形碟部；碟部整体更为靠前，但并不像原先那样位于高处。不过，最奇怪的一点是曲速引擎舱的设计，而其中最引人瞩目的是引擎舱的位置——它从轮机舰体向前延伸了有超过半个碟部的距离，接着笼罩着碟部又折了回去，径直越过整个轮机舰体，直至伸入真空中。由于碟部被拉长，整个设计倒也显得平衡，带着点危险却又流畅的诡异美感，甚至称得上优雅。但同时，它看上去也像是个爱开玩笑的混蛋把某艘有它三倍大小的星舰上的曲速引擎舱整个贴了过来。  
  
这是托尼的设计。  
  
托尼看着线框图里添上了坚固的灰色船体、流转的灯光，还有船舱内那黯淡的、还未启动的浅蓝色引擎舱……紧接着，背景开始发展起来：先是一片星空，接着出现了更多的金属包裹在整艘星舰的四周，还有脚手架——不只是有脚手架，还有旱坞的外壳。然后，有一抹红而柔软的弧形星球大气层出现在了画面的最下方——是火星，是乌托邦平原舰队造船厂[16]！  
  
相机的镜头拉近了，它转到了星舰的下方，让星舰从他们的头上驶过。托尼的头因此向后倾斜，直直盯着他们上方的星舰看——他的星舰。  
  
托尼目瞪口呆。“你个混蛋，”他惊叹着，语气里带着钦佩，“弗瑞，你这个混蛋，你造了她。你造了她但你甚至都没告诉我！”  
  
弗瑞轻轻地动了动头，做出了像是要点头的动作。“你是个平民，史塔克。按照惯例，我们不会把平民列进机密建设项目的名单里。”  
  
但托尼根本没有在听他说话。他正抬着头凝视着全息图像。相机拉近、上升，绕着星舰去到了碟部的上方边缘，那里应该写着它的名字和舷号。不过那里现在还是空白的——它们应该在最后才能随着收尾涂装工作一起被画上去。  
  
“她叫什么名字？”在一次着迷的叹息之间，托尼出声问道。该死的，他翻不出弗瑞的五指山，但他根本不在乎。她是他的，她必须是他的。  
  
弗瑞笑得更欢了，他摊开手掌，朝着图像伸出手去，“史塔克指挥官，请允许我向你介绍星际联邦- _复仇者号_ ，舷号NCC-2108。此级别中的第一艘星舰。”  
  
_复仇者号_ 。托尼喜欢这个名字，很适合。她看上去非常勇猛，也非常快。  
  
托尼斜眼看着星舰，试图根据周遭的旱坞、穿梭机，还有穿着制服在她四周飘动的工作人员们来估算她的大小，“她有多大？”  
  
“ _复仇者号_ 算是小型飞船，”弗瑞说，“10层甲板，240米长——但引擎舱占了大部分长度。我们给她配备了足数100名舰员，但即便如此也没剩下太多空余空间——舰员们估计整天都得形影不离了。她很小，但她很快。有了你的那些引擎，她最好得快些。”这是个威胁：要是她没有预想的快，那么就会有什么惩罚落到托尼的头上。  
  
“她会的，”托尼说。他几乎现在就能看到那幅场景，“她会具有极致的机动性，还有足以燃烧的力量。你想让她成为信使舰[17]？”  
  
弗瑞点头，“信使舰，或者是救援艇。她也可能执行一些外交任务，或者任何需要抢时间的事。”那意味着任务中会有非常多的着陆时刻。“她装备精良，有足够的能源支持重型护盾——但如果有人向她开火的话，只要有合适的舵手掌舵，她能快到让任何想瞄准她的人都眼花缭乱。”  
  
这里不会有托尼已经习惯了的能源权衡术，再不需要为了护盾牺牲引擎，反之亦然。他们能拥有一切，她会变得非常惊艳。  
  
他需要她。  
  
他设计了那些引擎，他早就比任何人都了解它们。他知道弗瑞不可能随便把她交给一个毫无经验、初来乍到的中尉，这人可能刚刚才离开某个星球科研队，而在那区区几周里，发生在主轮机室里最激动的事情大概也就是他们偶尔得跳至曲速五[18]——要是胆子够大的话，没准也能加到曲速六[18]。总之，弗瑞不可能把一艘轻轻松松就能突破以往曲速临界值的飞船交给毫无经验之人。  
  
但是——  
  
他曾发过誓。  
  
这不是指那个向星际舰队宣的誓，但严肃程度丝毫不亚于此。这是在那件事发生之后，他独自坐在餐桌旁向自己郑重许下的诺言。他低着头审视自己：衬衫敞开，胸膛上依然有着大片伤痕——他已经接受了手术，但医生还没用再生仪扫过他的伤疤，擦去任务在他肌肤上留下的痕迹，好像这样就能抹掉一切。他颤抖的手握着一个玻璃杯，杯中根本就没有任何酒精。也许他曾经的确是一团糟，可他并不傻，他不会——他不会再那样做了。  
  
_我不会再回去了，_ 他这么说着，向着一室幽魂高举起手中的酒杯。 _这是我的错，而我不会再回去了。_  
  
他比任何人都更了解这艘星舰，了解这些引擎。一旦任务出了任何差错——而托尼知道，唉，他知道这是可能的——他才是整个联邦中那个唯一的能帮助这艘星舰继续飞行的人。舰队可以根据他的说明书写出统一的技术手册，但它和那种深入骨髓的知识完全不一样。舰队派去的任何一个人都无可避免的要面对一个不熟悉的系统，而托尼，托尼正是最好的选择。  
  
人们曾因他的在场而死，可他也无法承受人们或因他的缺席而亡。  
  
更何况——这艘船是他的。  
  
“你想让我做轮机长。”  
  
弗瑞的点头几乎就是一个极其细微的颤动，“是的，轮机长。你的军衔也会相应地提升，你将成为一名中校。”  
  
托尼清了清嗓子，他之前应该向弗瑞要那杯茶的。“我没同意，”他咳了一声，“我还没同意呢。没有罗德斯的话，我可不会做这个。我是说詹姆斯·罗德斯中尉。要么他是我的副手，要么就免谈。我猜我还能挑选我的部门成员？”他不知道现在离正式起航还有多久，或许弗瑞只是想把他塞进去。  
  
“合情合理，”弗瑞赞同道，“舰上照例会有一堆少尉。不过，你当然有权决定谁来当你的副官。”  
  
另一个写满字的页面出现在了托尼面前——是一封调职令。但这可不是随便哪封命令书，它是罗迪的调职令，最底下有罗迪的签名和指印。罗迪还晋升成了一名少校，这对他来说可是个好消息。  
  
“他早就答应了，”托尼意识到，“你 _算计_ 好了一切。”  
  
在这之前，托尼可从没觉得被人背叛也是件让人开心的事。  
  
“让我们这么说吧，”弗瑞承认，“是我预判到了你的需求。”调职令从视野里消失了。弗瑞向后坐去，靠在椅子里。他摆出了一副正式的姿态，甚至有些过于正式了，“请允许我向你提问：如果让你来安排这艘星舰的人员，你会挑谁来当你的将官？”  
  
托尼的眉头皱了起来，“这应该是依您的意思来，长官。要是您已经选好了舰长的话，还可以参考舰长的意见。”  
  
“但这次并不是什么常规状况，”弗瑞说。托尼根本想不出有什么处境可以导致现下的境况——让他一个轮机人员来推荐高级舰员？不过他并不觉得质疑这件事会是个好主意。上帝啊，这可是 _他的船，_ 而弗瑞现在正让他从舰队中最好最耀眼的人员中选出一个最佳配置？看来弗瑞是真的很想让他加入了。“而你的推荐，”弗瑞补充道，“将会被充分考虑。”  
  
他中意谁呢？谁会是他的理想成员？他会挑选谁？  
  
最好从个小点的选择开始，托尼想，从高级舰员中官职最小的中尉开始选起，兴许最后还能多招几个人来。他得给他的船、他的引擎配上他能想到的最棒的舵手。托尼很快就想到了那个最佳的人选——他的脑海里渐渐浮现出了一个白发中尉，吵闹又好战，但这个人天生就是个开飞船的料。  
  
“我选彼得罗·马克西莫夫中尉当舵手，”托尼果断说道。弗瑞只是……点了点头，就好像托尼只要开口就能得到他想要的舵手似的。这有点棒，看来是时候加点筹码了，“旺达·马克西莫夫当领航员。”托尼知道，这对双胞胎是最佳拍档，更别说旺达本就是个中翘楚了。  
  
弗瑞再次点了点头。  
  
“巴顿，他是安全官。”克林特很赞，有点好辩，但却惊人的能干，还是一个超棒的射手。为什么不选他呢？  
  
弗瑞还是点点头。  
  
他应该让谁来担任通讯官？ _珍。_ 当然是珍。他绝对不可能在没有珍的情况下冒然加入，这可是他的梦想。  
  
“通讯器交给范·戴因。”托尼说。弗瑞几乎是立刻就点了头。不过要是汉克不来的话，珍应该也不会想来的。但在奥创事件之后，汉克的记录并非无暇。弗瑞应该不会把有着类似过去的人交给托尼，可他总得试一下。“还有皮姆来当科学官。”托尼补充道。很多科学官都会兼任大副，但托尼并不觉得汉克或者弗瑞会认同这个。汉克已经够不稳定了，不过随便怎么样，他都会很乐于呆在实验室里。  
  
他屏息等待弗瑞开口拒绝，因为这确实……？  
  
但弗瑞仍然只是点点头，“范·戴因和皮姆，没问题。”  
  
“首席医官得是麦考伊。”托尼提道。他在早年的某次任务里遇到过汉克，他记得这位和善的医师。托尼喜欢他。弗瑞并没有规定他只能挑选高级指挥军官，不是吗？  
  
但这一次弗瑞举起了一只手，“你想要 _进取号_ 的麦考伊？”他的语气中充满了犹疑，却并非完全不乐意。托尼突然意识到，要是他真的这么要求了，也许弗瑞也会同意的。这是什么情况？  
  
“不不不，是另一个麦考伊——亨利·麦考伊。两者并没什么关系。”  
  
弗瑞面无表情，看起来像是正试图把名字对上号。接着，他调出一份文件，投射在靠近他这边的半空中，“我没法把他给你，”弗瑞说。他的话听起来是在说自己没办法这么做，而不是不愿意这么做，“他目前正服役于星际联邦- _格雷马尔金号[17]_ ，执行一项为期六个月的调查任务。不过，我会把唐纳德·布莱克医生[18]调去你那里。”  
  
托尼从来没有听说过布莱克这个名号，但他也不应该期待自己能得到所有想要的人，不是吗？他根本不应该有所期待。他只点名要了五个人，算上罗迪的话就是六个，他们每一个都耀眼非凡，而且弗瑞都同意了。这简直不像是真的，但是弗瑞依然在说“好”，他认可了每一个人选，除了汉克·麦考伊。这简直荒谬，弗瑞肯定是非常希望他能接受这份邀请了。当然舰长会有他自己的见解，可能大副也会有，但也就那样了。  
  
接着，托尼想起来自己忘记了梦幻团队中的一员——卡罗尔。从他们在学院的飞行模拟训练上遇到的那天起，他们就成了非常可靠的朋友。他们在学院里相互扶持，在低年级的战术-外交游戏里组成了一对骇人的搭档，并且彼此承诺要保持联系。在他们意气风发、未经风雨的年纪里，他们还合作过两次。卡罗尔见过托尼的巅峰，而在人马座事件之后，在他最糟糕的那些日子里，她也从未弃他而去。卡罗尔现在就在地球上，在任务的间歇期里回波士顿探亲。他们曾在外星探测器摧毁海岸线之后[21]互相发了几条短信。  
  
除了卡罗尔，他想不出任何一个比她更适合指挥位的人了。  
  
“丹佛斯中校担任大副，”托尼说。不过这个梦可能做得有点大了，“要是她去带部门的话可以带领行动组。但她是最好的人之一，如果我能要到任何我想要的人的话，我选择她。”  
  
这件事的发展变得有些奇怪起来了。弗瑞也知道卡罗尔是佼佼者，他肯定知道。所有人都知道卡罗尔是谁，起码有半打的星舰为了把她纳入麾下而争吵不休，其中包括重型巡航舰、最棒的探索舰，甚至还有星联中最知名的星舰们。该死的，可能连 _进取号_ 都想要她。弗瑞不可能因为托尼开口，就把卡罗尔派到一项信使任务里去。但弗瑞，他再一次点头了。  
  
“你会拥有丹佛斯的。”  
  
这肯定有问题，弗瑞不可能顺着他的心意给他所有想要的人。  
  
“好了，”托尼说，“告诉我吧，条件是什么？”  
  
弗瑞摆出了一张该死的扑克脸，“条件？”  
  
“这个，”托尼挥了挥手，“这一切。询问我的意见，让我来挑选成员名单。这背后肯定有什么其他的事。”  
  
“有两件事。”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“这背后有两个条件，”弗瑞说，“听我说，”他又张了张嘴。但就在弗瑞话要出口的那一瞬间，托尼才意识到发生了什么事。弗瑞招了招手，方式里带着点怂恿的意味，“丹弗斯会成为行动组长和二副。我想让你担任大副——大副兼任轮机长，双倍职责。”  
  
要不是托尼知道他们是真真切切站在星球表面上的话，他绝对会认为有人突然切断了重力系统。他的胃猛地翻腾了一下，整间屋子在他周围旋转倾斜起来，让他感到眩晕。他不是——他不能——天杀的，弗瑞怎么可以在向他提出了整个职业生涯中最好的条件之后，再来要求他做这个？  
  
_因为他知道他已经非常纵容你了，白痴，_ 托尼脑海中一个细微的、带着恨意与嘲笑的声音说道， _他知道不给你点甜头的话你是不会走上指挥位的。现在这份邀请已经足够诱人，能让你轻易上钩，不是吗？_  
  
他记起了齿间的砂砾，耳畔的尖叫声，还有浸透了他制服的鲜血——  
  
“我做不到，”托尼说，他的声音破碎在了词句之间。他闭上眼睛，“我做不到，我很抱歉。我不会——你知道我之前做了什么。我没有好到能与之相匹，这不安全。”  
  
等托尼抬起头的时候，全息图像已经消失了，只有弗瑞在那里，与他隔着一张桌子。他现在身处旧金山，他是安全的。  
  
“托尼，”不知怎的，弗瑞的声音比托尼所能想到的还要温柔，“我读过报告。 _潘多拉号_ 舰员们遭遇的事情非常……可怕。我不会否认这一点，但你已经做了你能做的一切去拯救更多人，没有人能做得比你更好。你的行为非常无私、勇敢，并且极具胆识，完全符合一名星际舰队军官的标准。”  
  
托尼吸了吸鼻子，一只手划过自己胸前绶带们所在的位置，“是啊，你大概也听说了，他们给我颁了奖章。”  
  
“是我举荐了你，”弗瑞坚定地说。托尼眨了眨眼，他并不知道这个。“你很好，非常好。我知道你明白这一点。”  
  
“我从没接受过指挥训练，”托尼绝望地指出，“我是个工程师，我甚至都没修过这些课。”  
  
弗瑞泰然地瞪了回去，“指挥一半是靠本能和直觉，这是最重要的那一半。而毫无疑问，你已经拥有了这些。那么，剩下的部分——”他耸耸肩，“我们不会立刻就让 _复仇者号_ 起航。我们会让你去学院参加一项短期指挥系课程，你可不是唯一一个需要回炉重造的军官。“  
  
很好，在托尼的印象里卡罗尔一直在抱怨她的研讨课，他从中了解到这会包括很多围绕着外交和首要指导原则[22]的讨论，还有舰长们在某天可能会遇到的那些悲惨的伦理问题。他不知道自己是否能引用相关的生活经历作为例子。  
  
该死，他已经开始考虑这个提议了。  
  
但是弗瑞甚至还没有给他一个合适的理由。  
  
托尼咬住了自己的嘴唇，“为什么是我？“  
  
“什么？“  
  
“为什么是我，”托尼再次开口，“为什么不让丹弗斯中校担任大副？你知道她很棒。如果你依旧坚持要让我接下指挥权，那么——”他艰难地吞咽了一下，“那么我可以当二副。这样难道不行吗？”  
  
弗瑞发出了一声带着感谢，但却毫无意义的声响。“这是条件里的……另一部分。正如你所提到的，”弗瑞说，“这和 _复仇者号_ 的舰长有关。”  
  
弗瑞的脸上没有任何破绽。这一定是件非常糟糕的事，这个舰长可能会是之前被托尼揍过的人——在托尼真正清醒过来之前的某次上岸假期里？不，不可能，真是这样的话弗瑞不会想把他放在离那个舰长这么近的位子。但目前为止弗瑞还没有提到过什么名字，这有些奇怪。如果这个舰长是个优秀之人，是托尼认识的、想要托尼成为自己的大副的人，那么弗瑞应该早就说出那个人的名字了……他会吗？  
  
“是他点名要我来当大副的吗？”托尼试图赌一把。  
  
但是弗瑞摇了摇头，“他从没见过你。”这就有点说不通了。不过弗瑞接着笑了起来，“这么说吧，我有预感哪种人可能会和他合拍。丹佛斯很棒，这一点你没错，”他补充道，“但你比她更适合。他会需要一个更聪明、反应更迅速的人。这个人得支持他，但不是盲从，而且不会被他震慑住。”震慑？这个人到底是谁？“坦诚讲来，你和丹佛斯都胜任。但这位舰长特别需要一位拥有极高的科技造诣的大副。他在这方面有很多……空缺。考虑到你对 _复仇者号_ 上各个系统和能力的了解，你就是最佳选择。还有，我们还没有正式向他提出邀请，”弗瑞说道。好吧，这真的、真的非常奇怪。“我希望你对于 _复仇者号_ 的热忱足够让人感到兴奋。”  
  
托尼觉得周围的世界开始变得有些失真，而自己是一片漂在半空中的树叶——这就像是他被困在某个全息程序里面，又或许他仍然在做梦。“你想让 _我_ 把这个项目介绍给 _复仇者号_ 未来的舰长。”  
  
“是的。”弗瑞承认。  
  
“一个不知道我的人？”  
  
“是的。”  
  
“在你甚至不知道我是否对此感兴趣的时候？”  
  
弗瑞看向他，仅剩的那只眼睛里带上了一抹讽刺，好像是在说“我们两个明明都知道答案”。  
  
“好吧，也许我是在考虑这个，”承认这一点恍若一把刺向他的刀子，托尼嘶了一声，气流挤过牙齿之间，“所以，你们的神秘舰长到底是谁？”  
  
随着弗瑞再一次敲击了书桌的控制器，另一副全息图像出现在了半空中。这是一张平面二维照片，上面是一个人的胸像，就是那种人们会放在私人夹克衫口袋里的照片。照片上是一名男性地球人，和托尼差不多的年纪，白皮肤、金发、蓝眼，而且俊俏至极。托尼觉得自己似乎是在哪里见过他，可具体是哪儿，托尼也记不清了。这个人的眼睛充满光彩，而且，尽管他并没在微笑，但他的脸上看上去就很……友善。他的仪态沉着，并且充满自信，看起来就像是一名从舰队那些写着“如何成为一名星舰舰长”的全息征兵海报上走下来的人。托尼完全可以想象得出在全息视频里看到他的场景，或者是在自己的床上。这种关于未来舰长的幻想可不怎么礼貌，托尼希望那位来自贝塔索星[23]的上将已经搬离了隔壁那间办公室。不过，至少心灵感应者们大概已经习惯了这类思想。  
  
可想而知，告诫自己不要去想这种事情只会适得其反。现在，托尼满脑子想的都是把这个家伙从制服里面扒出来，再稍稍拉下连体衣的拉链——  
  
等等，托尼侧过目光，这个人的制服是至少半个世纪前的样式了。这是什么玩笑吗？  
  
“这位是史蒂文·罗杰斯上校，”弗瑞说着停了下来，接着高高挑起了眉毛，就好像这个名字对托尼来说应该意味着什么。但它没有。  
  
史蒂文·罗杰斯上校。托尼并不认识什么叫做史蒂文·罗杰斯的现役成员。事实上，他只听说过一位史蒂文·罗杰斯上校，但那是——那是——  
  
托尼愣住了。他再次看向了照片中的制服[24]：男人正穿着一件深蓝色的连体衣，肩上有着一道细细的金黄色纹路——在旧制式里这代表着指挥部；男人胸膛的右侧位置上别着代表舰长的四颗星——一种非常古老且简单的等级标识方法；他左手袖子上还缝着一块什么标志，不过托尼看不太清上面的细节；连体衣的拉链被稍稍拉开（这吸引了托尼的注意力，不过可以理解），男人里面穿了一件黑色的打底衫。  
  
在该死的 _地球-罗慕兰之战[25]_ 后，星际舰队里面已经没有人会穿任何类似的衣服了。  
  
那罗杰斯上校——  
  
这不可能。  
  
这是个玩笑，这绝对是在开玩笑。  
  
“史蒂文·罗杰斯上校，”托尼颤抖着重复道，“于地球-罗慕兰战争期间，担任星际联邦- _侵袭组号_ [26]的舰长。舍隆[27]之战的英雄。”  
  
弗瑞点点头，“就是他。”  
  
“长官，我对此有两点疑问，”托尼说。弗瑞耐心地看着托尼——他肯定知道托尼要问些什么，但他明显想让托尼随便问。“第一点：战争结束于距今126年前的2160年，罗杰斯上校不可能到现在还活蹦乱跳的，除非他是个瓦肯混血。”托尼用力抓紧了椅子的扶手，“第二点： _侵袭组号_ 在舍隆之战中被摧毁了，他不可能在经历了那场战役之后还活着。”  
  
在托尼还在学院念书的时候，他有门战术策略课曾经布置过一篇论文。论文要求每位学生各自选择一名指挥官并仔细评判他们在某场战争中做出的各项决定。托尼选择的分析对象就是舍隆之战里的罗杰斯。他现在想起来了。  
  
舍隆之战非常吸引人，不仅仅是因为它是整场战争中的决胜关键，更重要的是，如果没有罗杰斯，这场仗星联根本打不赢（那么托尼的论点也就不复存在了）。罗慕兰人的小型快艇数量一向远超星际联邦——或者说，远超之后变成了星际联邦的地球/瓦肯/泰拉/安多利联盟。在舍隆的战场上，罗慕伦人曾一度打倒了损失惨重的地球势力，他们甚至动用了旗舰来对付地球的舰队。他们的旗舰 _赛奇亚号_ [28]几乎击沉了地球舰队仅剩的几艘重型巡洋舰之一——已经快无还手之力的 _奥利斯卡尼号_ 。  
  
_侵袭组号_ 并不是重型巡洋舰，她是完全不同的类型：她小巧、迅速，机动性很高，没有配备太多武器。但她算是地球舰队的幸运符，因为在舍隆之战之前她战无不胜。罗杰斯非常优秀，或者非常幸运，又或是两者兼而有之。他对战术有着独到的见解。托尼记得之前在文献中读到过舰队曾想擢升罗杰斯，让他指挥其他星舰，但是他拒绝了。文献里引用了一些罗杰斯的自述，他提到自己只是想帮助人民，拯救人民，去做他力所能及的事情。而这些事情，罗杰斯说，这些就是他能做的事。  
  
文献里还引用过 _奥利斯卡尼号_ 的舰长在战后对于舍隆之战的评论。舰长认为， _侵袭组号_ 的运气——或者说是罗杰斯的运气——终于耗尽了，但她做好了玉石俱焚的准备。当时， _侵袭组号_ 已经严重受损、武器耗尽，她应该算不上什么威胁——罗慕兰人明显没把她放在眼里。  
  
但当 _赛奇亚号_ 离开 _侵袭组号_ 主炮组射击范围，逼近 _奥利斯卡尼号_ 的十秒后， _侵袭组号_ 搬出了她仅剩的一样武器：她自己。罗杰斯下令设置了碰撞航线，他手下的通讯官向 _奥利斯卡尼号_ 告别，紧接着， _侵袭组号_ 几乎是全速撞进 _赛奇亚号_ 的侧舷。  
  
两艘星舰同归于尽。  
  
罗杰斯在刹那间就决定为信仰牺牲自己。作出这种决定需要多大勇气，托尼永远无法想象。但是罗杰斯做到了。这一切就像是托尼小时候喜欢的那些二十世纪的漫画书里面的故事一样，是一位真正的英雄才会做的事情。  
  
随着罗慕兰旗舰的陨落，战场的形势逐渐改变，这甚至最终影响了整场战争。他们把这一切都归功于罗杰斯。但罗杰斯，他毫无疑问是死了。  
  
托尼把自己的注意力拉回到上将身上，这一切背后肯定有什么其他的解释。这一位不可能就是那一位罗杰斯上校。但要真是如此，托尼觉得他看着眼熟这一点就说得通了——托尼之前肯定见过这个男人的照片。  
  
“啊，”弗瑞笑了，“是啊，指挥官，你提出的这两点从某种程度上来说完全正确。但我可以向你保证罗杰斯上校依然活着，我昨天才刚见过他。”  
  
好吧。托尼很聪明，他会搞明白这一切的。先把“一个参与了地球-罗慕兰战争的人类是如何活到现在的”这一问题放到一边，要是这个人真的是罗杰斯，那他就得在舍隆之战中幸存下来。但托尼的思绪又在这里卡住了，“长官， _侵袭组号_ 是被确认战毁了的。”  
  
“不，”弗瑞冷静地更正到，“她是被假定战毁的，这在当时属于一个合理的推测。虽然没有视频记录留存，但她的确处在了与罗慕兰旗舰的正面碰撞航线上。不过，就在预计要撞上旗舰的那一刻，她从所有的遥感探测仪器上消失了。战后，传感器在战场探测到高水平辐射值，其读数与一个破损的量子奇点容器——来自被击沉的罗慕兰旗舰——以及一个破裂的曲速核[29]吻合。而这个曲速核被认为来自战毁的 _侵袭组号_ 。”弗瑞表情凝重，“在之后的几年里，他们一直在寻找罗慕兰的舰体残骸。相比之下， _侵袭组号_ 太小了。我们普遍认为她已经在物质-反物质链式反应的作用下被蒸发殆尽了。”  
  
托尼的嘴巴有些发干，“那是怎么——”  
  
“是百万分之一的机会，”弗瑞严肃地说，“他们并没有真的撞上另一艘星舰。他们设法完整地弹出了曲速核，而这才是撞上旗舰的东西。并且，在爆炸冲击波撞上他们的时候，他们的护盾仍在运作。但冲击波还是摧毁了一切——所有系统下线，每一层甲板都有船体裂开；没有通讯，没有能源或者备用能源，也没有重力和引擎，氧气还在不断泄漏。他们没法发送紧急求救信号。所有人都死了，除了舰长。不过说实话，他也差不多快死了。”  
  
这个死法太过恐怖。尽管每一位太空人都会为此做好准备——一个人在黑暗中孤寂且缓慢地死去，氧气耗尽，还没办法发出求救信号。根据拥有的氧气余量，你大概会有几小时甚至是几天的时间来思考即将来临的末日。不过在很久之前，托尼就打定主意要在这一切发生前先用相位枪[30]打穿自己的脑袋——这又算一个他不适合指挥位的理由。  
  
但罗杰斯显然作出了另一种选择——也许那里有几个逃生舱。也可能是救生艇？不，那种大小的星舰不会有这种东西，“发生了什么？”  
  
弗瑞撅起嘴唇，“看起来这艘星舰上只剩下了一个带着能源的系统，而这一系统恰好为了应付这种情况带上了多余的备用品—— _侵袭组号_ 的医疗湾里有紧急医疗冷冻舱。”  
  
哦，上帝啊。托尼现在能够想象出这幅画面了：照片上的这个男人——流着血半死不活的罗杰斯上校——脸上戴着紧急呼吸器，于黑暗中爬过这将死之船的残骸，漂浮着越过手下舰员们的尸体，往唯一还在运作的东西——低温休眠舱――那里去。他独自一人爬了进去，关上舱口，让自己陷入假死状态，陷入未来的冰冷怀抱。他不知道自己最终是会醒来，还是会在系统能源耗尽的时候步入死亡……  
  
“他把自己冻了起来。”托尼说，语气轻柔至极，“上帝啊帮帮他，他把自己冻起来好等待救援。”  
  
“是的，”弗瑞以一种同样轻缓的语调说道。托尼看着弗瑞呼吸，吸气、吐气，速度缓慢而均匀——这大概代表了他在懊悔。“而且我们一直都不知道他还在那儿，直到我们无意中发现了他——一个在舍隆星系工作的救援小组于两周前发现了 _侵袭组号_ 的残骸。冷冻舱仍在运作，但也将近停机了。”  
  
托尼欲言又止，“那他——那他还——”  
  
他不知道应该说些什么。 _侵袭组号_ 的罗杰斯舰长还活着，这可不是什么每天都能听到的故事——这简直让人无法相信。但他们都说托尼向来非常幸运，还非常棒。而且，好吧，毕竟他曾经算得上是最幸运的人了。  
  
“他的情况一开始非常糟糕。”弗瑞说。托尼低下了头，看着自己指节泛白的手死死握住椅子的扶手，然后意识自己向前倾了身子。弗瑞跟着改变了姿势——这几乎带上了抚慰人的意味，就像他之前做的那样。“我们安全地升高了他的核心温度，这花了我们一点时间——那个老旧的冷冻舱并不稳定，和那些二十世纪的睡眠飞船[31]相比也好不了多少。”托尼抑制住内心的颤抖。“不过我们最终还是救回了他，”弗瑞继续说道，“还治好了他在战争中受的伤。大概在一周左右的时间里他都时睡时醒，不过布莱克医生把他照顾的非常好。”  
  
这就是那个弗瑞想安排去 _复仇者号_ 的医生。细细想来，这应该就是弗瑞想让托尼来安排舰上人员的原因了——罗杰斯对这个时代一无所知，他需要一个通晓他缺席的这一个世纪的历史与科技的人。大概也因为这个原因，弗瑞才会这么在意罗杰斯的大副是谁。上帝啊，罗杰斯甚至比 _整个星际联邦_ 都要年长。  
  
但是弗瑞真的认为托尼是最佳人选吗？失败的、糟糕的、破损的、退居二线了的托尼，会是整个星际舰队中最适合成为史蒂文·罗杰斯——舍隆之战的英雄的大副的人吗？  
  
他……他不知道对此该作何评价。  
  
“他现在清醒了吗？”托尼问。  
  
弗瑞点点头，“已经有几天了，我们做了些测试，还试图帮他补点错过的东西。目前看来，他对这份‘未来冲击’接受良好。他是个好人。”  
  
“而你想让 _我_ 来和他谈谈？”托尼提问。他只是在确保一切无疑，“你希望我来……说服他加入星际舰队？”  
  
弗瑞又点点头，接着声音变得柔软起来——他一定是察觉到了托尼的惊慌。托尼有点痛恨自己喜欢这份同情。“托尼，我并不是要求你立刻就要开始执行这份任务。这是我给你的提议——这艘星舰，这些舰员，这项任务，还有这位舰长。去和他谈谈，看看你们两个相处的怎么样，是否合得来，再听听他对这份提议的想法。”  
  
“要是他不接受我，那么就让丹弗斯去？”  
  
“那么就让丹弗斯去。”弗瑞确认，“但是我……我对这些事情有所预感。”  
  
那好吧，托尼觉得自己可以试试看，至少他能见到罗杰斯——这就足够让他给自己还见不到影子的孩子们编出个故事来了，“好的。他在哪儿？还有你想让我什么时候去见他？”  
  
“他在舰队医疗中心。”弗瑞说，“只要你想，你随时都能去。现在，或是你在这里的任何时间。他并不忙，我觉得他会喜欢有人陪陪他的。”  
  
在弗瑞说出这些话之前，“去见罗杰斯”这个想法有点吓人。不过，若只是远远观望他的话，这倒是件不错的事，但也得仅仅是远观才行。舰队医疗中心在学院的另一边，托尼过去大概需要十五分钟。还有十五分钟他就能见到一位被他视为英雄的人了，而且在他认可的众多英雄中，这一位是唯一真实存在的人。该死的，托尼应该对一位愿意牺牲自己拯救地球的人说些什么？ _“你好，我想成为你的大副，不过我并没有指挥资格。让我来告诉你我的上一任舰长是怎么死在我怀中的吧，他死是因为我并不称职”_ ？  
  
好吧，这还有待考量。  
  
托尼猛地站了起来，椅子因此滑了出去。  
  
“抱歉，”他最终开口，“我想我得走了。”  
  
“你现在就要过去吗？”  
  
托尼的脑子里突然蹦出了一个念头：他可能得过会儿再去罗杰斯那里。  
  
“不，”托尼露出了一个骄傲的笑容，同时试图平复内心的波澜，“我想先去趟火星。”  
  
“火星？”  
  
“乌托邦平原，”托尼依然笑着，“我得去看看我的宝贝。”  
  
弗瑞抬起眼睛瞪向托尼，双手交叉抱在胸前，“史塔克。”  
  
“我想我有现在去看 _复仇者号_ 的权利。”  
  
“史塔克中校。”  
  
“我们聊得不错，”托尼应付道。他向后退去，房门打开。“您简直舌灿莲花。谢谢您，长官。”  
  
在门关上之前，托尼听到的最后一点声音是弗瑞恼火的叹息。很好，这一切已经变得和往日无异了。这有点太快了。  
  
托尼不知道这是不是个好兆头。  
  
  
\---------------译注：  
**[10]泰拉茶(Tellarite Tea)** 是《星际迷航》中泰拉族的饮品。  
**[11]超曲速(Transwarp)** 是一种比曲速更为先进的引擎技术，可以突破传统曲速引擎的速度极限。  
**[12]斯科特中校** 即蒙哥马利·斯科特(Montgomery Scott)，《原初系列》和新版电影的主要角色之一，是进取号的轮机长，拥有高超的工程知识和技术，是著名的“奇迹创造者”，设计了精进号的超曲速引擎。其实译者挺想看托尼和他打架的，真的。  
**[13]精进号(Excelsior, NCC-2000)** 是23世纪的飞船，也是后来精进级的原型船。是星联第一艘配备了超曲速引擎的星舰。舰长是光·苏鲁(Hikaru Sulu)，曾经的进取号舵手。  
**[14]伟大实验(The Great Experiment)** 是精进号建造工程的代号。  
**[15]简单介绍一下星舰的构造。** 一艘星舰基本分为三个部分：一级舰体（碟部）、二级舰体（轮机舱）、曲速引擎舱。一级舰体是星舰的主要部分，一般位于二级舰体的上前方，里面有着很多重要系统及设施，是舰员们主要的生活、工作、娱乐场所；二级舰体里有曲速引擎、主轮机室和其他轮机辅助设施；曲速引擎舱是外侧结构，一般有两个，里面有在曲速飞行中创造子空间泡的曲速引擎线圈。  
**[16]乌托邦平原舰队造船厂(The Utopia Planitia Fleet Yard)** 是重要的星际舰队星舰制造厂，位于火星。在此建造的著名星舰有24世纪的进取号D(《下一代》主角舰)以及航海家号(《航海家号》主角舰)。  
**[17]信使舰（Courier）** 是小型的运输舰。  
**[18]曲速五/六都是《星际迷航》中的曲速系数。** 按照此处描写作者应该沿用了24世纪的曲速计算法则，从曲速一到曲速十，一共十个等级。曲速五相当于光速的213.7倍，曲速六则相当于光速的392.5倍。  
**[19]格雷马尔金(Graymalkin)** 是漫威宇宙里面的一位年轻变种人。  
**[20]唐纳德·布莱克(Donald Blake)医生** 是漫威宇宙中，雷神托尔在地球时的人类化身。奥丁为了让托尔学习人性，拿走了托尔的锤子，剥夺了托尔的记忆，把托尔变成了一位就读于哈佛大学医学院的凡人学生，即唐纳德·布莱克。在经过一系列的事情后，托尔拿回了记忆以及雷神的身份。但他在地球时出于对人性的喜爱，依然坚持使用“布莱克医生”的身份救死扶伤。  
**[21]此处应该是指《星际迷航IV：抢救未来》中发生的故事。** 简言之，地球上的座头鲸其实是高智慧外星生物，但是23世纪末期已经因为地球的环境问题已经灭绝。座头鲸母星长期没有收到地球座头鲸的信息，便派出了一个探测器前往地球。次探测器给地球带来了极大的危害。为了拯救地球，进取号舰桥组临危受命，穿越回20世纪的地球，经历重重险阻带将两头座头鲸带回了23世纪，化解了地球的危机。嗯，这是一部保护环境的宣传教育片。  
**[22]首要指导原则(The Prime Directive)，** 也称最高指导原则。星际联邦规定，所有人不得打扰或是干涉其他文明的内部自然发展。若发现的新文明还未发展出类曲速的星际旅行技术，则不能与之进行第一次接触。（虽然对于进取号们还有航海家号来说这条准则就是个摆设。）  
**[23]贝塔索星(Betazed)** 是《星际迷航》系列中的虚构星球，是贝塔索人(Betazoid)的母星。贝塔索人外貌几乎与人类无异，但他们拥有天生的强大心灵感应能力，能够远距离读取他人感情，无需肢体接触。  
**[24]此处描写的制服出自《星际迷航：进取号》系列** ，是在地球联邦的宇航制服（此时星际联邦还未成立）。  
**[25]地球·罗慕兰之战(the Earth-Romulan War)** 是《星际迷航》正史中的重要战争，发生于2156年至2160年之间。战争以地球/安多利/瓦肯/泰拉联盟成功击败了罗慕兰帝国，建立了罗慕兰中立区为结尾，并且推进了星联的成立。  
**[26]侵袭组(Invader)** 是漫威宇宙中的二战时期的超级英雄团体，曾从反派手中救出英国首相温斯顿·丘吉尔。  
**[27]舍隆(Cheron)** 是一个位于银河系北部的行星，靠近煤袋星云。它是舍隆原住民——一个拥有曲速技术的类人种族——的母星，不过这一种族已经由于内部战争而灭绝了。  
**[28]罗慕兰-赛奇亚号(ChR Sseikea)** 原文是是罗慕兰语，ChR是罗慕兰语中的“罗慕兰”，而Sseikea意指一种类似于地球上鬣狗的罗慕兰动物。  
**[29]曲速核(Warp core)** 是曲速星舰上主要的推进器。星际联邦的星舰的曲速核一般是由物质-反物质装置组成，其利用二锂水晶(一种《星际迷航》世界里的虚构物质)中重氢(deuterium)与反重氢(antideuterium)之间的反应来供能。  
**[30]相位枪(Phaser)** 是《星际迷航》里的常见武器，也星际舰队配备的标准武器之一。星联的相位枪属于粒子武器，可以发射纳迪粒子(N _adion particle_ ，一种独特的虚构物质，可以扰乱原子核及核力，常用于武器制造)。  
**[31]** 此处提到的 **“二十世纪的睡眠飞船 (twentieth-century sleeper ships)”** 指的应该是《原初系列》中发现可汗的植物湾号(SS Botany Bay)。

 

 

* * *

  
托尼走下月背交通枢纽站的传送台，朝着星系内穿梭机的站台走去。差不多二十秒之后，去往乌托邦平原造船厂的旅客清关通知以及写着造船厂独立研发项目泊位区号的消息便出现在了托尼的平板电脑上。这是个好消息，至少意味着弗瑞不会在这个关头把他叫回去。  
  
火星穿梭机上并没有什么人特别注意到托尼。他和差不多半打的军官一起登了机，所有人都安静快速地入了座，没有人多看托尼一眼——他看上去不过就是某位要去火星的少校，是一个普通的通勤者。大概每一个人都认为托尼仍然在役。为什么不呢？他们都不认识他。也许托尼的制服和大多数人相比是多了几条绶带，但那并不意味着托尼就是什么特殊的人，他只是另一位军官而已。托尼颤栗起来——他又一次步入了这种生活，这有些太过容易了。  
  
托尼在驾驶员松开停泊钳的时候看完了那条消息。弗瑞给他发了一份名单，上面列着托尼刚才推荐的所有人的名字。这些名字被列在了待决调职令里头，最上方还有一行小字：就等你一声令下了。  
  
太棒了。托尼长长地吐了口气，根本没什么压力，哈？  
  
另一条消息在穿梭机启动了等离子引擎的时候发了过来，里面没有任何注释，大意是说托尼现在可以读取史蒂文·罗杰斯的个人基本档案库和服役记录了，不过其中的部分信息由于安全原因被编辑过。托尼向下翻页的时候看到了档案的页眉，上面放的正是那张弗瑞给他看的照片——一位穿着一个世纪前旧制服的舰长。  
  
托尼不知道这是否意味着罗杰斯手上也有了他的档案（很有可能是的）。作为一个一向幸运的人，托尼往日所有的醉酒胡闹史会和人马座事件一起被记录在册。很好，这大概能给他添光加彩。  
  
托尼关上罗杰斯的档案。他不会去看，也不会去想这个。他现在要去见他的星舰了。好吧，现在还不能说是“他的”星舰，他不该对此有所依赖。但不论托尼是否接受弗瑞的提议，他至少都能见见她。  
  
对托尼来说，前往火星的这三十分钟路程已经足够让他重新考虑这一切了，但他并没有像自己认为的那样带着满脑子的纷乱思绪。托尼身体里溢满了激动之情，只有一丝稍纵即逝的不安感萦绕其间。即使之前发生了这么多事情，他依然要见到自己设计的星舰了。他不可能不期待这个。  
  
没多久，红色的星球便映入了眼帘。穿梭机调了个头，接着平稳的降落在了乌托邦平原枢纽站的一边。舰队造船厂最初建在乌托邦平原的地面上，之后才被搬到位于太空轨道上的厂子里去，不过“乌托邦平原造船厂”的名字被保留了下来。有一部分小艇会先在地面建造，直到接近完工的时候才被送入太空。至于那些大型星舰（估计 _复仇者号_ 也是其中一员），她们一开始就会在太空里扎根，就在这里 。托尼那些年见证了许许多多星舰的建造和启航，但她们从来都不属于他。  
  
托尼走下穿梭机。那些和他一起过来的军官们越过他，有些信心满满地走向各自的目的地，另一些则在停泊台上就和同事们会了面。最后，所有人都离开了，只剩下一个少尉还站在到达大厅里头。她穿着常规制服，但有些凌乱的头发昭示着她大概在二十分钟前还穿着压力工作服。她站在那儿，两腿分开，摆出了一副穿惯了磁力靴的人会做的姿势。她看起来像是在等人，而托尼是唯一还留在这儿的人了。  
  
“中尉？”  
  
“欢迎来到乌托邦平原，长官。”她流利地说，举手投足之间带着平静与克制。这是典型的造船厂工作人员行为，他们很少会惊慌失措。托尼喜欢这一点。“我是罗宾·莎佩尔[32]， _复仇者号_ 项目的联络员。请原谅我，中校，我们一小时前才接到消息，在那之前我们都不知道弗瑞上将那儿会派人过来。现在是空间站时间1300时，我们接下来并没有准备什么特别激动人心的项目，只会进行一些能源测试。”她睁大了自己的蓝眼睛，声音里带着歉意。  
  
哦，她并不知道托尼是谁。  
  
托尼笑了起来，放任那股感激之情冲刷过他的身体——她没有认出他的脸，也没有试图从那些奖章上找出他曾做过的事。她担心是因为她把托尼当作某位正在寻求升迁机会的官僚，而除了那些只有工程师们才会关心的项目之外，他们拿不出其他的东西来给他过目。  
  
不过莎佩尔很幸运，他们有的这些才是托尼来这里的目的。  
  
“放松，少尉。”托尼说，“我可不是来这儿要什么项目进程报告的，我只是想来看看这艘星舰。要是你们允许的话，兴许还能有机会动动手。”托尼停下来的时候，莎佩尔正一脸茫然地看着他。于是托尼补充道，“我是这艘星舰的原设计者。”  
  
现在，莎佩尔咧开嘴笑了起来，“你是托尼·史塔克？”她问道。托尼想，她大概是近几年来，在所有见过自己的人里表现得最开心的那个人了。  
  
“是的，正是在下。”  
  
“哦，”她说，“哇哦！”她接着大笑起来，“巴林杰[33]轮机长估计要疯啦。这边走，长官，我来带你去见你的星舰。”  
  
  
\---------------译注：  
**[32]罗宾·莎佩尔(Robin Chapel)** 是漫威漫画中损害控制公司的货运主管。  
**[33]巴林杰(Ballinger)** 即漫威漫画中的兰尼·巴林杰(Lenny Ballinger)，损害控制公司的工头。

 

 

* * *

  
莎佩尔把托尼推进了另一艘穿梭机。  
  
“中校，您这周过来可以说是非常幸运。”她一边说，一边操纵着穿梭机平稳起飞。以空间站的轴心作为参照物来看的话，穿梭机正向下朝着一个离得特别近的停泊湾驶去——他们一定是在录完弗瑞给他看的那段录像之后就把船给挪了个地方。  
  
“是吗？”  
  
莎佩尔并没有抬眼看他，“是啊。我们刚刚往舰体里灌入了空气。”这大概就是 _复仇者号_ 在停泊湾里的原因了——氧气灌输装置向来巨大。“电力，灯光，还有空气。上周之前所有人还得穿着真空防护服作业。”  
  
“那我很庆幸能逃过一劫。”托尼回道。在他的脑海深处，有个小小的区域开始不断叫嚣着“我怎么可以再回到星际舰队里去？”之类日常的琐碎念头，但也很快被他想到的另一件事给挤走了——他还得再穿十个小时的防护服才能满足本年度的舱外作业执照要求。作为一名轮机长，要是没有这份执照的话就有些说不过去了。  
  
他不敢相信自己在认真考虑这些事。  
  
“好啦，”莎佩尔说，“我们到了。”  
  
小小的穿梭机再次潜了下去，接着俯冲进了某个停泊湾的开口处。然后——  
  
_复仇者号_ 正悬在这个停舶湾的中央。她很小。而且，旱坞是按着容纳她两倍大小的星舰来设计的，这让 _复仇者号_ 看起来甚至更加小巧了。但她线条流畅，并且充满力量，最为直接的证据莫过于那两个长长的巨型引擎舱，还有将在行驶中用来均衡曲速泡[34]力场的锥形碟部了。她的速度会非常快，卓尔不群。她的样子和托尼曾经描绘的一模一样，托尼的梦想分毫不差地变成了现实。  
  
她太美了。  
  
托尼的手猛地碰上了透明铝[35]。指尖的撞击感让他吓了一跳——他都没意识到自己伸出了手去。  
  
托尼笑了起来。  
  
他立刻就明白自己已经无法抽身了。无论罗杰斯上校对他有什么看法，这艘星舰都必须是他的。  
  
  
\---------------译注：  
**[34]曲速泡(Warp bubble)** 是一种子空间的变形状态，是弯曲的空间构造。在曲速行驶中，曲速引擎扭曲空间，产生曲速泡。曲速泡会包裹住星舰，以此扰乱空间-时间连续性，使星舰能以超越光速的速度前进。  
**[35]透明铝(Transparent aluminum)** 曾经是电影《星际迷航IV:抢救未来》中23世纪的虚构物质。它比传统的树脂玻璃要更轻、更强韧。一块60英尺长、10英尺宽、1英寸厚的透明铝可以承受大概18000立方英寸的水（重约1226.62吨）。在现实中，透明铝也已经被造了出来（正式名称是氮氧化铝）。

 

 

* * *

  
托尼跟着莎佩尔走过 _复仇者号_ 内部的走廊，靴子踏在甲板上，哒哒哒的响了一路。这一切对他来说都是新的体验：整艘星舰的基本设计是由他完成的，这点没错，但他并没有对每一层甲板进行详细的分解设计。不过，他基本能猜得到莎佩尔要带他去什么地方。很显然，这艘星舰还没有完工：金属没有上漆，舱壁板条还整齐地码放在甲板上，没有被安装上去；那些本该被板条覆盖的地方暴露出来，长长的电路和线缆在墙里绞作一团。双子[36]转接器闪着微光，托尼在路过它们的时候匆匆投去了赞赏的一瞥——它们是能缩短数据传输延迟的最新型号，其他工程师们估计得嫉妒死。  
  
现在，托尼亲眼看见弗瑞口中的“空间紧凑”是什么意思了。他曾经在一艘大型的宪法级星舰——还是重新设计前的旧式宪法级——上服役。回想那时，他们舰上的走廊看起来像是有好几公里长，还非常宽敞。但这些走廊有些窄，门与门之间也隔得更近。这里不可能有那种属于旗舰的奢侈设施，比如大型娱乐室。要是托尼够幸运，兴许能得到一间有着三维象棋组的小娱乐室。这挺好的，他还在更小的星舰上服过役呢。再说了， _复仇者号_ 越小，那些引擎就能让她飞得越快。  
  
他们转过了一个弯，紧接着，托尼就在门口呆住了。他往后扬起了头迎接面前的景色：这里就是主轮机室，一艘星舰上少数几个需要空间的房间，而它也确实占够了地方——一个长长的房间向前扩展开来，天花板挑高，就像是教堂的中殿。托尼简直想要俯身下跪，虔诚地匍匐在科学的荣光之下。房间的另一边立着一整面满是仪表盘的墙，等星舰启航之后那儿会显示出星舰的能源动力读数和剖面图。而在这堵墙之后，就是一艘星舰的心脏部位——托尼设计的物质-反物质主混合反应室。只有一位工程师知道里面的管道有什么不同，但随便一位工程师都能在看到它的第一眼时发现以下区别：相较于其它曲速引擎，它向反应室输送的反物质的量高得惊人。这就是托尼的新式超曲速引擎理论的关键：只要拿出一个特定的引擎舱-碟部设计，它们就能使星舰的曲速场在远超任何已知曲速理论能推导的最高能量点上达到终态稳定，创造出一个不同的高能量曲速泡，最终轻而易举地突破超曲速阈值。但这一点也是托尼理论中最不能服人的部分。  
  
不过，他很快就能知道自己是否正确了。  
  
哦，星际舰队已经在建造这些之前小规模的测试过基础的注料过程了——弗瑞大概在报告里提到过——只是为了确保这个引擎不会爆炸杀死所有人。不过，那些测试全都是在实验室里进行的，但这是一艘真正的星舰。托尼的星舰。  
  
在托尼意识到自己在走动的时候，他差不多已经穿过了主轮机室。他伸出手去，越过了安全栏杆，贴上了二锂存放室的管道中央。存放室现在还空着，那些管道也黯淡无光，不过，要想象引擎运作时带着光与能量的画面并不是什么难事。  
  
想象自己再次站在这里指挥一切的样子实在是太过容易了。  
  
“中校，”莎佩尔说，“中校！”听上去她试图唤回托尼的注意力已经有些时候了。  
  
托尼立刻收回了放在引擎上的手，接着转过身子。“抱歉。”托尼说。他注意到莎佩尔正站在一位他并不认识的男人旁边。那个人更为年长一些，身上穿着普通军士穿的轮机制服。  
  
“中校，”莎佩尔说，“这位是巴林杰轮机长，他是整个项目的主管。”她接着看向了那位军士，“兰尼，这位是史塔克中校。是他设计了这个引擎，还有与之相配的整艘星舰。”  
  
巴林杰笑了起来，并且笑得愈发灿烂，“很高兴见到您，中校。”他说。巴林杰操着一口超凡的老式纽约口音，托尼觉得自己大概只有在全息历史剧里才能听到这样的口音了。他会喜欢这个家伙的。“几个月以来我一直在说想要见见设计了这个的混——呃，人。”  
  
“好吧，这个反应堆得一厘米一厘米地装配完全是我的错。”托尼回以笑意，“所以你是想和我握个手，还是揍我一拳？”  
  
巴林杰的眼睛里流露出了一点敬佩之情。托尼认出来那意味着 _感谢上帝，舰队没有派一个连船头船尾都分不清的白痴给我。_ “这得取决于她是否飞得起来，长官。”  
  
“哦，”托尼说，他能感觉到自信围绕在他的周围，“她绝对能飞起来的。”  
  
这之后，巴林杰转过身去看着两名穿着压力防护服的技术人员操纵一块重型浮板，他们明显没有调整好速度。“嘿，嘿！鲍德温[37]！鲍德温！你别动太快！嘿，罗比[37]！慢一点！瞧瞧你！”那个倒霉的鲍德温放慢了动作。巴林杰转了回来，朝着托尼耸了耸肩，脸上浮现出一种半是纵容，半是歉意的表情，像是在说“嘿，你知道他们都还是孩子，你能有什么期待呢”。  
  
托尼在脑海中描绘出了一副画面：他站在这里，身旁环着一群满腹困惑、面带稚气的少尉们。这会是他，是他站在这里。  
  
平心而论，这听上去……非常有趣。  
  
“那么，”托尼说，“我本来打算四处看看，不过现在，我想你大概需要多个人留在这里帮点忙。我能保证我明白自己做的每一步都意味着什么，我可不会把等离子导管给焊到一起去。”  
  
他希望巴林杰不会开口问他原因。这只是托尼脑海中一个初步形成的念头：如果他能够亲手建造 _复仇者号_ ，那她才会真真正正地属于他。  
  
巴林杰拍了拍托尼的肩膀——这一掌拍得托尼的下巴都震了起来。“很好，你可比弗瑞送到我们这来的那些该死的军官们都要有眼力界儿。这边来，长官，让我们给你安排点活计。”  
  
  
\---------------译注：  
**[36]双子(Duotronics)** 是《星际迷航》中虚构的电脑科技，在23世纪中期被应用于宪法级星舰的传感器列阵中。  
**[37]罗比·鲍德温(Robbie Baldwin)** 是漫威漫画中蜘蛛侠系列里的一位超级英雄，最初以“速球(Speedball)”的称号登场，后来在《内战：前线》第十本中作为超英“苦行僧(Penance)”登场。鲍德温也曾加入过损害控制公司。  


* * *

巴林杰说要给托尼安排工作可不是在开玩笑。不过对于托尼来说，能把下午剩下来的所有时间都用来帮忙运送第七和第八甲板之间的紧急能源管道，他已经不能更开心了。他们已经铺好了一半的甲板铺板，托尼也在电路系统上埋头苦干了整整三个小时。他造了些东西，他用双手塑造了这艘飞船，尽管腰背疼痛，但托尼仍觉得这一天都过得超棒。等他——要是他——接下了轮机长的工作，他还能再看到这些管道的内部结构，还有顺着几公里长的杰氏管铺设的无穷无尽的继电器——只不过这副情景大概是要等到整艘船去地狱走了一遭之后才能再见到了。在 _复仇者号_ 还维持着飞船形状的时候就能亲眼看见她，借用一句俗话来说，还真是令人耳目一新。

  
在这个工作日结束的时候，轮机长甚至让托尼去做一些从整体格局上看来相对比较重要的事情：他让托尼爬进一个引擎舱，把最后几米的能源管道接入了紧急能源主接口，并且为引擎的跨接启动运行了一次模拟循环，测试只从紧急能源处注入曲速混合燃料时的引擎情况。这项任务需要把右舷引擎交汇室里一半的舱壁全部再次打开，还得加上更多的电缆。托尼花了三分钟完成了这一切，对于一种他从未亲手接触过的飞船类型来讲，这个耗时称得上体面；在此之前，他对自己的要求标准是两分钟。他还有进步的空间。  
  
托尼依然在这儿——至少是在空间站上。空间站建筑群的主楼有临时人员宿舍，而且莎佩尔非常乐意帮托尼安排临时居所。他也许会在这里呆上一天或者两天，他还得见见 _复仇者号_ 剩下的部分呢——得找些听上去并不是那么可悲的事情来讲给罗杰斯上尉听。  
  
托尼躺在床上，用脚敲了敲远端的舱壁。他的头和这一侧的舱壁仅仅隔了两厘米。他的舱室里没有任何的窗户，而这间由斯特劳塞尔——莎佩尔手下的另一位军士——向他展示的房间，差不多就是一个金属床架外加将将好让人站直的空间。这挺好了，他还住过更差的。  
  
这是漫长的一天。托尼闭上了眼睛。  
  
接着，他又一次来到那儿了。  
  
  
_空气非常粘稠，他的身体也太过沉重。地底下的一切都是昏暗的；守卫们拖着他走过隧道的时候，偶尔出现的那些镶嵌在天花板上的通风管道会露出一抹紫色的天空，它被一望无际的高大树木掩映着，阴云密布。他绊了一跤，但他们只是随意地拽着他走过地上的砂砾。_  
  
_曾经，他以为自己能记住每一个岔路，画出一张地图，然后制定一个脱逃计划。_  
  
_而他永远回不了家了。_  
  
_要是他屈服的话，殷森就会毫无意义地死去。其他人都会毫无意义地死去。而他也会和他们一样死去，只不过他至死都没有打破自己的誓言。_  
  
_他们今天再一次铐住了他。他们把他的手铐在他背后。他的手腕磨伤了、留疤了，伤痕累累。_  
  
_守卫们把他推进了同一个房间——每天都是这一间。他被脸朝下扔到了地上，几乎看不见那些他们捡来的联邦科技仪器——他们希望他用最糟糕的方式把所有东西都组装拼好。他们把他转过来，扒开他染血的制服，把导线接在他胸骨上那些被他刺入的端口上。他没有动。_  
  
_他们足够聪明，知道他们不能杀死他，也得不到他们想要的东西，但那并不意味着他们没办法伤害他。他们从直接刺激疼痛受体开始。但他们用了一个被重新编导过的相位枪电池给那个折磨人的仪器功能，而这个电池已经被他们用尽了。就在几天之前， 也可能是几周之前。因此，他们不得不改用他们自己的技术仪器。而就在那个时候，他们发现他们能够操纵那些不久之前才进到他胸腔里面的弹片。_  
  
_接着他们动了那场手术。_  
  
_“向你问好。”房间的另一边又传来了那个用宇宙通用翻译器里的合成器合成的声音。他们偷了翻译器，并且一如既往地把它们变成了冰冷严酷的东西。他们都使用同一种说话模式，但托尼只是眯着眼看着那片阴影，想着自己是看着头号审问者那巨大的黑眼睛。他们永远是所有人中最糟糕的那一个。_  
  
_托尼什么都没说。_  
  
_“再说一次。”审问者说，“我们要接入星际联邦的技术。你会为我们造出一个星际联邦的曲速引擎，还有那些大批量生产所需要的必须品。你会为我们造出星际联邦的武器。你是一名星际联邦的工程师。你会告诉我们你知道的一切。”_  
  
_托尼咳了一声，吐出一点血，“我拒绝。”_  
  
_审问者歪了歪头，他们的手指伸向了控制开关，“描述那个被称为‘行星毁灭者’炸弹的理论和建造过程。”_  
  
_最高指导原则比他的命要重要。这是成为一名星际舰队军官的意义所在。 托尼抬起了他的头。“史塔克，”他的声音粗嘎，“安东尼·爱德华，星际联邦舰队少校，34445464。”这是他告诉他们的唯一一件事。一小股热度滋滋着穿过他的胸骨，像是个温和的指责。他深深地喘了一口气，接着再次开口，“史塔克，安东尼·爱德华，星际舰队少校——”_  
  
_审问者挑动了开关。_  
  
_一切都烧了起来。他的胸膛火烧火燎，搞得他无法呼吸，无法呼吸——天啊，他就要死在这片黑暗之中了，他就要像其他的船员一样死去了；他浑身痉挛，头向后仰去，双手胡乱刨着尘土，手腕磨过手铐；他还在不停尖叫，声音在这山洞里回响。_  
  
  
托尼突然睁开了眼睛。他全身被汗水浸透，用力喘息着。他的喉咙粗哑——他之前又尖叫了。他身子笔挺地坐起来，一把拍开了灯，把它们调到最亮。  
  
他之前以为自己已经好些了。他已经有几周没梦到这个了。他今天想了太多关于人马座事件的东西了，这大概就是报应。  
  
_那是五年前发生的事了。_ 他告诉自己。 _你活了下来。你做到了。你现在并不在那。你安全了。现在是2286年。你现在在火星轨道上。你在乌托邦平原造船厂。他们在建造你的星舰。没有人要伤害你。_  
  
深呼吸。吸气；呼气；吸气。  
  
他的心脏——舰队再一次把他完完整整拼回去之后给他的那颗新心脏——在他的胸腔里面跳动。  
  
这也许是个坏主意。他不会回去的，不是吗？  
  
不论怎样，他今天晚上都不可能再睡着了。他摸索着拿过自己床边的平板，不经思索地做的第一件事就是调出了罗杰斯的个人档案。  
  
他翻过弗瑞发给他的照片，本期待着看到惯常会出现在那之后的出生日期与出生地，但是呃，那些被编辑过了。不仅仅是编辑过了，根据档案里那些扎眼的蓝色字母所述所述，还是 _被联合地球军队编辑的。_ 那可比星际联邦成立还要早。那些数据在罗杰斯加入星际舰队之前就已经编辑过了，这真是……好吧，这可真奇怪。哦，这些文档里记载了许多他在战争中参与过的战役信息，托尼早就知道这一切，但这看上去就像是罗杰斯这个人在参军前并不存在一样。不过星际舰队的前身就是军队，随便吧。  
  
托尼皱起了眉。看来战争期间进行过很多机密事件——该死的，它们中有很多可能到现在都还是机密——而罗杰斯可能和一些重大事件有说不清的关系，可能是某些情报类的工作。不过不论那是什么事情，很显然都不关托尼的事。  
  
在档案的开头有几件托尼之前并不知道的事情。罗杰斯最早是从陆军武装指挥部开始，似乎是被直接任命为上尉，不过其原因也可能是在被编辑掉的部分讲述了。其中不乏称赞，但那之后他们……把他扔去了星际舰队。从地面部队转去了太空部队，这跨度可真大。但紧接着，他们就把 _侵袭组号_ 给了他。  
  
托尼猜那样的事情是会在战争中时有发生，可即便如此，这也算得上是有史以来最奇怪的战场晋升。  
  
他猜自己可以在见到罗杰斯的时候问问关于这的事情。如果。如果他能见到罗杰斯的话。真该死。  
  
接着托尼又往下翻了翻，翻到弗瑞之前告诉他的关于罗杰斯奇迹生还的那部分，档案里面还附上了几份心理报告。罗杰斯看起来对未来的接受度非常、非常良好。他并不像是承受着许多在自己那艘破损的飞船上冰冻自己这件事带来的不良影响。评估报告着重强调了他的自我调整做得有多好。他是一位完美的星际舰队军官。  
  
在托尼从舰队那里得到新心脏回家之后的最初几天里，他非常确定自己完全没事，直到舰队带着枚奖章找上他，想把它钉在他胸前。和托尼同舰共事的人都死了。他杀了殷森，杀了自己的舰员，而舰队想要授予他一枚该死的奖章。  
  
也许，这个想法突然出现在托尼的脑海里，也许罗杰斯会理解的。弗瑞说过他们会合作愉快。也许是因为托尼已经知道失去一切是什么个模样，而他现在还在这儿。他曾处于罗杰斯所在的境况里。他经历过这一切。诚然，他做得并不太好，但他活下来了。他能帮助罗杰斯。  
  
他们能够互相帮助。  
  
罗杰斯需要一个能照看他后背的人，一个在一定程度上能明白一切陷入绝境是什么样子的人，一个——希望是——他能够信任的人。如果不是托尼，那就是卡罗尔，而且卡罗尔是个好军官。卡罗尔是个超棒的军官，一位超棒的朋友。但她之前不在 _潘多拉号_ 上。她不可能明白的。  
  
他把文件往回翻，翻回了那张印着罗杰斯的脸的照片。  
  
**操你的，弗瑞。**  
  
他明天就要回地球。

 

* * *

 当托尼踏出星际舰队医疗部的涡轮升降梯的时候，他立刻就明白了为什么弗瑞之前曾试图让他先去见罗杰斯。两个烦人的安全部上尉站在涡轮梯的两侧，他们还不允许他踏上地板，直到他们检查完他的虹膜和指纹（该死的，他们对待这件事可认真了），确认了他的确是在授权访客的列表上才行。这一整层楼满布着错综的巨大单人房间，寂静无声，毫无动静。

  
他们甚至都不让罗杰斯出来。一股愧疚感冲刷过了托尼，他反抗性地把身侧的平板抓得更紧了，又站得更直了一些。他马上就要变成一名星际舰队模范军官了，一位能说服罗杰斯和他一起的完美军官。他之前准备了一点点演讲内容，一些他最具说服性的说辞。他不会是昨晚那个一边尖叫到喉咙嘶哑，一边挣扎着从自己的梦中醒来的人。他能做到这个的。  
  
“他在走廊那头的左边，长官。”其中一位上尉说道。  
  
罗杰斯是这层里面唯一的人？他没有能说话的人？完全一个人孤零零地待在未来？  
  
托尼昨天就应该来的。  
  
“谢谢。”托尼说着，自信地向前大步走去。  
  
托尼停在位于这层楼偏僻角落的那个有人的房间前。他用手梳了梳自己的头发，咽了口唾沫，接着又梳了一遍——现在他确信自己的头发是一团乱了——然后他按下了按钮。放松，史塔克。他只是一名舍隆战争之中的英雄而已。  
  
“请进，”一个男性声音响了起来，是友好的男中音，“门开着。”  
  
托尼踏进房间的同时，一位肯定是罗杰斯的人从窗边的椅子上站了起来，顺手将一个平板放在了自己身边的桌子上。也许是对于旧式制服的一种考量，有人给了这个人一套深蓝色的上衣和裤子。接着，罗杰斯转过身子，朝着托尼微笑起来。而这让托尼准备好的演讲完完全全地从他脑中离家出走了。  
  
哦，照片上的罗杰斯就已经足够吸引人了，但它们根本没办法完整地表现出现实世界中的罗杰斯。他看起来根本不像是刚刚从长达百年的冷冻中存活下来。他强壮，健美，构造完美，就好像这个宇宙曾打算制作一个人类种族的理想身体标本。他的面部轮廓刀削斧凿般深刻，他明亮的蓝眼睛温暖又和善，闪烁着智慧的光芒。他的脸上带着礼貌的微笑，但就算是这样的笑容也无比迷人。托尼根本无法想象这个男人的凝视会有多大的杀伤力。  
  
弗瑞之前称罗杰斯为好人，那根本就不贴切。他看上去像……神明的化身，像是托尼曾经最爱的故事里面的那些骑士之一。他看起来就像是一位英雄，就好像是看着罗杰斯，你就知道他会成为一个好人。最好的人。托尼觉得也许自己之前根本可就不明白“蒙受神恩(charismatic)”这个词的意思。看着他，托尼只想……追随他。亲爱的神祇啊。  
  
也许还想跟着他上床，托尼恍惚地想。  
  
罗杰斯的目光轻拂过托尼的肩膀和手腕，然后再次回到了他的脸上，足够缓慢到让托尼知道他是在有意识地回想着军衔标志。“有什么是我能为您做的吗，中校？”  
  
“呃。”托尼说。他的嘴好像并没在运作中，他的大脑也好像没在运作。  
  
罗杰斯走近了几步，仔细地看着他，略显担忧。“我做错了什么吗？难道有什么安全问题？”  
  
“安全问题”这个词触发了托尼脑海中某些紧急事项，他的大脑终于因此重启了。他视线朝下看着自己，没能明白罗杰斯是如何得出这个结论的：他戴着金色的领章，而安全部戴的是绿色的。不过这是个情有可原的错误，特别是对于一些只见过这些制服短短几天的人来讲。罗杰斯很可能在醒来后已经见了一大堆该死的安保人员，却连一个轮机部的人都没见着。  
  
“不，”托尼说，“不是，呃。抱歉，长官。我不是安全人员，我来自轮机部门。”  
  
罗杰斯的眉头因困惑皱了起来。“我真心希望我没有造成什么工程类的问题。”他的嘴弯得更厉害了，露出了一个别扭的笑容，还有别再看他的嘴巴了，史塔克，你只是在让自己出糗。好好表现自己的计划就到此为止了。  
  
“不，不，不！”托尼快速说着，同时伸出双手，就好像自己能抢在任何困难之前凭着自己的血肉之躯阻止一切发生。“没有问题，”他叹了口气，“好吧。再试一次。我是托尼·史塔克中校。”  
  
史蒂夫脸上的笑容更深了，“很高兴见到你，指挥官。”哦不，托尼没办法抗拒那样的笑容。他整个人都颤栗变热了起来。“我……我猜你知道我是谁，那么，”不管怎样，罗杰斯还是伸出了他的手，“我是史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”  
  
托尼握住了他的手，摇了摇，并且永远都不想放它离开。罗杰斯的手很有力，而他握着托尼手指的时间也有点太长了。这可怜的男人很可能极度渴望触碰，而托尼只是碰巧在场而已。  
  
“我也很高兴见到你，”托尼斟酌词句，“这是我的荣幸，长官。”  
  
罗杰斯脸上的表情突然僵住了，接着又变得疏离起来，最后他放下了自己的手。好吧，托尼想，这步走得不妙。托尼现在可以确定史蒂夫的笑容渐渐虚假起来，他的眼中也闪过一丝极轻微的绝望——他并不想成为一种“荣幸”。  
  
要是这世上有任何一个人明白这是种什么感觉的话，这个人一定是托尼。  
  
“那么，指挥官，”罗杰斯说，“我能为你做什么？”  
  
托尼早已为此刻做好了准备：是弗瑞上将派我来的，他会这么说道，我有个提议想要告诉你。要是你愿意继续服役的话，星际舰队会为此而欣喜若狂的。我们需要像你这样的舰长，长官。  
  
“你想和我一起出去吃晚饭吗？”  
  
那可真的……不是他之前想说的。  
  
罗杰斯盯着他，嘴唇因为惊讶而微微分开。他的眼睛瞪圆了，而托尼被一个想法打击到了——这可能是罗杰斯在未来醒来之后第一次没有对某些事情感到疑惑或是悲伤。  
  
“抱歉？”  
  
他说话的方式并不像是非常反对这个提议，倒像是他没曾料到类似的东西。但这更像是一种妄想，可能吧。  
  
就是在那一瞬间，托尼意识到自己打算做的一切都是错的。他并不是适合搞什么激励人心的演讲，他不是那样的人。所以，如果他想说服罗杰斯的话，他得用托尼·史塔克的方法来：尽可能地展现自己非凡的魅力，可能还得有对于曲速引擎设计的极致热情。彻彻底底的托尼·史塔克体验。要是罗杰斯要和他一起共识的话，他可能也得看看自己签的是谁。  
  
所以，托尼笑得更灿烂了些。“看，”他说，“我会对你说实话的。弗瑞上将有个非常想让你答应下来的提议。”  
  
罗杰斯的下巴收紧了，“我不——”  
  
“但我知道这还有很多事情得适应，”托尼补充道，“我也知道你从醒过来开始就被他们关在这里。所以我想我可能得带你出去逛一逛，喂你吃一些病号餐之外的东西。还得带你看看风景，这可比——”他瞥了一眼罗杰斯的平板上还显示着的阅读材料，“历史书更好一些。在那之后，要是你想的话，我们可以谈谈弗瑞脑子里面想的东西。”托尼又笑了起来，这可是他最好的笑容。  
  
“他们允许你做这些事吗？”史蒂夫说着皱起了眉头，“我是指让我离开这里。外面有好多守卫。”  
  
托尼耸肩道：“也许吧。”他视线往下看向了他的平板，接着给弗瑞发了条信息：我可以带罗杰斯出去玩吗？几秒之后他就收到了回复：只要你别把他弄坏就行。于是托尼抬起头来，“弗瑞同意了。”他希望自己的笑容足够耀眼。罗杰斯依然张大着眼睛——他马上就能离开让人厌倦的日子，去到了一个新的世界了。“你喜欢吃海鲜吗？”  
  
罗杰斯又对他眨了几次眼，然后拍了拍自己的口袋，像是自己忘记了什么东西，“海鲜非常棒，但是……我一点钱都没有。”  
  
好吧，他好像还没读多少历史书，不是吗？  
  
“欢迎来到23世纪，”托尼轻笑道，“这里不用钱。”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“这里不用钱。”托尼重复，“我们还解决了世界温饱的问题。你有读到关于食物复制机的章节吗？”  
  
罗杰斯依然带着点敬畏地看着他，“不用 _钱？_ ”  
  
“不。来吧，这里走。”托尼说着领着罗杰斯往门口走去，“你先请。”  
  
“谢谢你，指挥官。”  
  
“叫我托尼，”他说，还有，是啊，这帮他赢得了罗杰斯的一瞥。“真的，”他补充道，“我现在也下班了，或者说退休了。我也不清楚自己属于那种情况。”  
  
罗杰斯的眉头又皱了起来，“你怎么可能连这个都不清楚。”  
  
“这得取决于你之后说了什么。”托尼说，“但不论是哪种结果，都请叫我托尼。拜托。”  
  
那之后罗杰斯用了另一个笑容——明亮、温暖、真实的笑容——来招待他。托尼得找出些能抵御这种笑容的方法，因为罗杰斯仅仅是看着他就能让他双膝发软了。  
  
“那么好的，托尼，”罗杰斯说，他的声音轻柔到让托尼想要融化，“带我看看未来。”  
  
【T.B.C.】


End file.
